


Red Yellow Blue

by Garcia_Allen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken needs more than a hug, When Theo accidentally becomes Alpha, so he gets kisses and love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: Theo抬起眼看他，眼中亮起的是一如手臂的鲜红。包含了一贯的谨慎、对于变故的震惊、以及更多无法用言语描述的茫然，在那一瞬间，Liam只觉得那个奇美拉看上去异常孤独。————————————————————Clearly, Theo and Liam needed to have a conversation.Liam just didn’t expect that Theo would be the first one to talk.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 4





	Red Yellow Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Red Yellow Blue (English Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698420) by [Garcia_Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen)



> 设定是在第六季之后过了好几年  
> 我只是想看Thiam贴贴，逻辑充满了Bug  
> OOC到没人认得出来  
> 迫害Theo使我快乐  
> 本来至少应该有个前篇和后续，但是我太菜了，所以目前就到这里了

Theo在回家的路上一直很安静。

他把卡车的钥匙交给了Liam，自己缩在副驾驶上，半阖着眼，脑袋在颠簸间不知何时抵住了右侧的窗户。他像是在沉思，又或许只是在发着呆，两人中间的车载收音机里断断续续地播着一曲喑哑的小调。

倒不是说他不常有安静的时候，但这在当今的场景下更接近死寂——他的心跳缓慢、平稳、一如既往，闻上去甚至也没有太大的不同，只有自身的气味、与洗衣液混合着沐浴露的清香，Liam闻不出他的情绪。

而这说明了更多的问题。远比夜半时分的那些噩梦更为严重。Liam只能从对方无意识摩挲右手的动作猜测他大概是忆起了什么久远的过去。

可事情就这么发生了，他们都在那儿，他们都在现场。

任何的语言在此刻都只余留下苍白，噪音构成的低压在车内的每一个角落环绕。

Theo已经很久没有如此彻底地隔绝过自己的情绪了。

下了车的Theo也表现得一如往常，在经过Jenna时还对她露出了一个乖巧的笑容——不，Liam现在注意到了一些细节：嘴角上扬的弧度过于完美，就算是对于Theo来说也太过刻意，他的手缩在了一旁，不着痕迹地避开了Jenna的触碰。

他的妈妈绝对也看出来了些什么，向着Theo离开的方向做了个疑问的眼神，但Liam只是轻轻地摇了摇头。

Theo绝对没有准备好谈这个。他也没有。

他能听见楼上传来的水声，和浴棉摩擦皮肤的声音，见鬼，还有一点儿混杂在水流中的血腥味。好吧，不能说他没有预料到这个，Theo一直都有着一定程度上的洁癖，在防御机制的驱动下，目前的状况注定还只是这个漫漫长夜的开端。

他明白的。

Liam不敢说自己100%了解Theo——对方身上还有着太多可以挖掘的部分——他只是一直在那儿，在Theo的卡车里、在他们共享的卧室里、在保护区的小河边、在每一个被噩梦惊醒的夜晚、在任何一个对方需要他的时刻。他从来都算不上是个心思细腻的人，他的IED依旧潜伏在皮肤下的每一根血管，他的情商基本淹没在水平线下的某处，可他记住了关于Theo的每一个细节，几年间的相处足以让他读出那些隐藏在调笑和空茫背后的情感。

他学会了不批判，学会了惊恐发作后的每一种对应方式，也学会了如何泡出一杯连Jenna都赞口不绝的洋甘菊茶。

他上了楼，安静地溜进房间，将自己在地毯上安置好，脑袋枕着Theo的床角。

要是危机等级按照从一到十逐次增强，他向着紧闭的浴室门看去，有些漫无目的地想到，现在至少也得有个十五。

“Liam，走开。”Theo站在浴室门口说，他的头发还在滴水，几缕发丝软塌塌地贴在前额上。

“你不会睡觉的。”Liam眨了眨眼，指出了这一事实。

Theo沉默地盯着他，Liam意识到对方垂下的指尖透着一层淡粉，参杂着一点儿不明显的褶皱，看上去不仅仅只是热水留下的踪迹。

“但你会的。”

这句话就像是一句魔咒，又或许是Theo比他还要更懂自己，Liam也说不清他具体是什么时候睡着的了。

大片大片的血色渲染了他的梦境，就连Theo的衣角也布满了爪印和脏污。Theo又一次救了他，如同之前无数个大大小小的危机，导致这一切的罪魁祸首躺在地上，粗粝的呼吸间混杂着液体呛进气管的声音，那是前时正当防卫造成的产物。

她就要死了，所有人都知道这一点，但在引发了数十起死亡事件后，也许这样的结局对大家都好。

谁都没有料到那人还残留着最后一丝暴起的力道——Mason和Corey凑在电话前三言两语地向警长报告着最新的情况，Theo撑着身子站起来，正朝他扬起一个得意的笑容——对方拽住了最近的那只手臂，在最后一刻将Theo的右手插进了自己的胸膛。

抽出的那个动作仿佛是被放慢了倍速。重物落地的声响，空气中刹那间变得更为浓郁的味道，都像是消逝着远去了。

Theo抬起眼看他，眼中亮起的是一如手臂的鲜红。包含了一贯的谨慎、对于变故的震惊、以及更多无法用言语描述的茫然，在那一瞬间，Liam只觉得那个奇美拉看上去异常孤独。

Liam猛然间睁开眼，心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动着。他强迫自己深吸了一口气，毫不意外地发现房间里失去了另一人的身影。

残留的气味表明这至少已经过去了一段时间，床头柜上的电子时钟亮起的幽光显示出当下正值深夜。

该死。Liam打了个哈欠，用力地揉了揉眼睛，卡车的钥匙还在，Theo的行李袋还堆在房间的角落，之前才换上的衣物倒是胡乱地散落在地毯上。

Well，他更愿意面对这个，紧绷的神经在此时终于有了少许松懈的迹象。Liam捡起地上的衣服，抓起车钥匙，在心中默默把等级下调到了十二。

想要找到Theo并不是一件太过困难的事，当然，他的气味掩盖得很好，但他的行为对Liam来说一向是可预测的——他总会回到那里，那个一切的开端。时光的流逝似乎并没有给这个地方带来多大的变化，两岸的树木高大得几近遮蔽天空，湍急的水流奔涌着转过河道，还有那座木桥，苔藓顺着底部爬上了栏杆，带着沉积的腐蚀味道。也带着沉甸甸的过去。

一只黑狼正蜷缩着趴在桥上，前肢搭在栏杆下的空隙处，皮毛上还沾着一点儿从植物上蹭来的晚露。

Liam放轻了脚步，在狼形的Theo身边坐下。狼看起来大抵是不介意他的到访，将身体贴近了他的大腿。Liam用手轻柔地梳理着对方的皮毛，夏日的晚风弄乱了他本就还没打理的头发。

一时只余下寂静。山林中的白噪音好似一点又一点地平息了他的躁动。

“Theo，”他低声说，“过来吧。”

狼的耳朵动了动，Liam注视着它迟疑地直起身子，在停顿了一会儿后，缓慢地挪进自己张开的怀抱里。怀里的动物舔了舔他的侧脸，带着热气的呼吸喷洒在皮肤上，引起了一点儿不甚明显的颤栗。

Liam只觉得自己身上一重，狼在他的怀中变回了光着身子的Theo。

他避开了Liam的目光，把脑袋埋进对方的肩头，开口时声音中还带着些许沙哑：“我知道我必须得离开，Liam……但我不想走。”

操。仿佛有什么坚硬的肿块堵住了Liam的喉咙，他没有料到这个，真的。Theo第一次这么直白地表达出了想要留下来的渴望，他一时间甚至不知道是不是该把这称之为一次进步。

“见鬼，Theo，你真的认为Scott会让你走，你真的认为我会让你走？”他打断了怀中人还没有出口的下文，右手安抚性地顺着Theo的脖颈划过背脊，“比肯山也是你的家。”

“谁说的？”他听见Theo咕哝道。

“我说的。Scott也会这么说。Shit，甚至连Stiles也是——他都和你坐在一起看过好几次星球大战马拉松了。”Liam努力地组织着措辞，将满腔的情感化为言语对他来说绝非易事，“你也是族群的一员，Theo，就算你不相信这个，我一直都在这儿，你始终是我的族群。”

“我不——”Theo顿住了，等再开口时语气明显低落了不少，“Liam，我很害怕。

“我一遍又一遍地想起Tara。她在掏出我的心脏时又会是什么感觉呢？我在杀死别人时他们又都是什么感觉呢？”他像是有些怅然，“我有好久没有真正见过血了，可当我用指甲划破心脏的时候，这种感觉还是那样的熟悉。它像是永远都在那儿，那些回忆，那些我无法磨灭的过去。”

“这不是你的错，我们都知道这是事实。”Liam说，希望自己的声音能有预想中的那么真诚。

“这说明不了什么，Liam。”Theo稍微拉开了两人间的距离，撑起身子，两道目光于半空中交汇，Liam在那双绿眼睛中找到了一点儿不易觉察的湿润。

“我一直希望我的眼睛能变成蓝色的，你知道的，可当它变红了之后，这比单纯的黄色还要糟糕多。”他的语调柔和，却在句子的末尾参杂进了一丝颤抖，“我还没有亲眼见过它，但我感受到了。这不应该是属于我的东西，它太沉重了。我不擅长做一个领导者，我会是一个糟糕的Alpha。”

Theo安静地停顿了半晌，又轻声说：“我觉得这让我离你更远了。”

Liam刚张开一半的嘴又合上了。他想要说点什么，无数的言语在舌尖上打着转，最后却消失在喉咙深处，对方的化学信号在此时毫无保留地向他敞开，他闻出了心碎、伤痛、与不安，还有着……渴求的味道。

他能感觉到手掌之下肌肉的紧绷。

Liam搂住了身上人的后颈，倾身吻住了Theo。他所想表达的一切都融汇在了这个吻里，Liam觉得自己仿佛用尽了一生的勇气，他心中的狼在兴奋地咆哮，这就是他想要的，这同样也是他渴望已久的东西。Theo似乎是对此有着几分惊讶，但在短暂的僵硬后也很快地回吻了他。Liam能感觉出对方的生涩，也能感觉到他的热情。

这样……很对。像是残缺的灵魂在此刻合二为一。

“介于上次我吻别人的时候杀死了Tracy……这可能不是什么正确接近我的方式。”唇分之时，他听见奇美拉含混地嘟囔道，感谢狼人的超级视力，他在黑暗中清晰地看见Theo整个人几乎都泛起了一层嫩粉，连耳根也透着一点儿薄红。

对方被他看得不自在，又凑过来轻吻他的唇角。

“我更愿意把这种力量给你。”过了一小会儿，Theo才接着提起了之前的话题，他将手环在Liam的脑后，有一搭没一搭地玩弄着垂落的头发。

“你才更像是个Alpha。可你不会接受的。”

“红眼睛说明不了什么，Theo，”Liam说，“你不需要承担那些你不想要承担的责任，比肯山是个包容的地方，有我在呢，无论是要经历怎样的未来，我们都会一起面对。

“听好了，让我再重申一次，你永远是我们家的一员——妈妈总说你才更像是她的儿子，我也总会在你身边，在任何你需要我的地方，我不介意我的族群里有一个红眼睛的奇美拉。”

Theo这会儿倒是笑了起来，像是找回了几分惯常的模样：“很有Alpha的气场嘛，little wolf。”

Liam也笑了。

“我会努力不让你失望的。”

Liam不太确定他们在保护区里最终呆了多久，等他们开车离开森林的时候，朝阳已经有了一丝要从地平线上升起的迹象。

他在座椅上打着瞌睡，在朦胧中忽然听见Theo喊他的名字。

“Liam.”

“……嗯？”他的声音里还带着睡意。

Theo没有看他，嘴角却勾起一抹微笑。

“I love you too.”

「FIN」

**Author's Note:**

> 标题指的是眼睛（如果有人想知道的话  
> Red是Theo现有的颜色  
> Yellow是他曾以为自己一辈子都会保持的颜色  
> Blue是他一直渴望变成的颜色
> 
> 感觉Theo是Alpha的作品在总体上比Liam是Alpha的作品会少一些，而且据我看到的部分来说跟我脑补得都不太一样，我真心实意地觉得他会为此痛苦（（  
> 在我的想象中，他们俩的分工会是Theo有着红眼睛，但Liam负责干实事（莫名地戳爆了我的萌点  
> 还有就是我坚定地认为Theo是处（手动滑稽  
> 啊！Thiam不足！！我需要更多的Thiam！！！


End file.
